League of Legends Wiki talk:Advanced Tagging Project
Well That went smooth, can I get a fuck-up award? 00:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ugh Nystus this i what happened to me and Sam earlier, that's why the project was cancelled the first time.. And I officially reward you. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Oh god.... Can I hate you ? |: --Zelgadis87 00:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I personally like it much better this way...but it does suck that we lost all the comments. =p Vyrolan 00:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :^^ lol vyrolan. and zelgadis :P --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :In my defense, I shall say that no one informs me of anything. And I hate Wikia. A lot. 00:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry Nystus, I thought you knew about what happened (seeing as you know almost everything about the wikia) but I am not going to add another page for the 3rd time. I hope someone will. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Disablers Here's the list of Disablers (Nystus had asked for this in comments before): (This is incomplete...just getting it started...) * Alistar (knockup/stun, knockback) * Ashe (long stun, excellent slow) * Blitzcrank (pull/stun, knockup, silence) * Cho'gath (knockup/slow, silence) * LeBlanc (snare, silence) * Maokai (snare, knockup/slow) * Morgana (stun, snare, slow) * Rammus (knockup, taunt) Comments: * Man, I have a hard time NOT having Shen/Sion/Taric on there....targetted long duration stun and an aoe good duration taunt should suffice as "disabler" IMO. Thoughts? Vyrolan 00:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ** Wait, last I heard, it was 2 CC, not counting any slows or snares, since they cannot interrupt channeled abilities. That would remove Ashe, LeBlanc and Morgana... Beside the one you mentioned, this would exclude even Galio and Malhpite (slow + AoE taunt/slow + AoE knock up), Xin Zhao, Swain, and a lot of others (I had a longer list on the comments on the previous page... but now it's gone I guess D:) --Zelgadis87 00:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ***See what I mean? The umbrella term is funky, you CAN'T give me a proper list 00:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC) **** THAT is why I wanted Disabler to what became the Interrupt tag...because if you can stop someone from doing a channeled spell, you're a Disabler in my book. Every game against a Katarina is a reminder exactly who those champions are and why that is important. =p Vyrolan 00:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ***** While I partially agree, putting Pantheon and Alistar on the same list would be a bit..... meh --Zelgadis87 01:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *** Zel, by the current definition, LeBlanc and Morgana can stay because they both have 2 non-slows...LB has snare and silence and Morg has stun and silence. Snare != Slow. Ashe also counts IMO because her arrow is "a disable that lasts an inordinately long time". It's that same "long time" exception that I think should allow Taric/Sion/Shen. Vyrolan 00:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) **** Yes but I remember the definition being 2 non-slows and non-snares CCs. Did someone change it ? --Zelgadis87 01:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ***** I'm just going by what is on the page right now: "An umbrella term for any champion with skills that interfere with another player's ability to control their own hero. These include stuns, snares, silences, disarms, or reductions in damage, attack speed or movement speed. While many skills fall under these categories, disablers have two of these or a disable that lasts an inordinately long time (not including slows)." Vyrolan 01:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ****** Ok, then LeBlanc and Morgana would be disablers. One could argue that Morgana is not really going to stop any channeled abilities, but that's another story. --Zelgadis87 01:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) There is supposed to be a backup somewhere, I know it doesn't appear on the page history but there IS a backup. I just don't know where it is, I messaged KazMx, and I will message JoePlay. Uggh, but you had to do a talk page, even when I told you not to. Ok, please try to recuperate them, and If you can't. Do you think this project is finished already? So we can add the tags to the First Batch. Sam 3010 01:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Bah, leave it the way it is... S'pose everything but "Blink", "Dash", Interrupt/Disabler and Stealth are good to go...and maybe Fighter. My glorious nihilistic lethargy is kicking in, anyway 01:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Should we add "Counter" as a category for champions that have counters like heimerdingers turrets, teemos shrooms, akali's ult..? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 04:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Leave Blink and Dash alone already. Interrupt and Disabler are decided too. Let's just add Fighter to everyone that is a Fighter on the CRS, add a description to it. Sam 3010 06:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Heal tag Guys, we already have a category for healers and one for self healers. Do we really need a Category:Heal Champion|third one? --Zelgadis87 13:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, healers and self healers should be enough. I think the distinction between the two is important but a Category:Heal Champion is too much. Texas Snyper 14:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. I've noticed the Heal Champion category has been revived. So what should we do about this category issue? Remove the Heal Champion category and keep the Healer and Self Healer categories? "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 14:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd agree with the removal. Otherwise, an alternative would be to change Healer and Self-Heal to subcategories of Heal. --Zelgadis87 14:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey that's a wonderful idea Zelga. I'll fix the categories so that Heal Champion will be the main and Healer and Self-Heal will be the subcategories. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 17:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Let me know when you do so I can change the tags. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 17:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think you can go ahead and change the tags. We can later decide what we do with the Heal category. --Zelgadis87 17:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Just a thought, what about putting shield as a sub category as well. Preventing damage is similar to healing but it's different enough that it may need to stand on it's own. Exiton =:> 17:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Depend if we consider +armor/mres as shields too: I wouldn't consider an healing for example. I agree otherwise. --Zelgadis87 17:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh god, i am so sorry i wasn't here to tell you the problem. You see Healers and Self-Heal are two "custom" categories someone created. The tags for the Advanced Tagging project have categories called "Tag Champion" like Heal has "Heal Champion" so that is the official. Remove the "Healers". And add "Heal Champion" on the ain page temporarily until the AD project reaches that champion, when that happens move the "heal champion" category to the AD page. Sam 3010 22:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, will the (very important, imho) distinction between an heal and a self-heal be lost in the transition ? Also, is it possible to just rename Category:Healers to Category:Heal Champion ? --Zelgadis87 22:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe, we could add "Self-Heal" as a tag. Right now, self heals aren't "Heal". To change category just remove the first one of the page, then add the second one; and do this on all the pages. Sam 3010 02:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::(Sorry for the delay, had to study yesterday :/) I'm a bit lost here. The current self-heal and healers category are up to date (as in, the currently contain every (or almost, don't really know for sure) champion that has a self-heal or an ability that can heal others respectively). The AD project currently only has "Heal Champion", which only contains Shen and Sona (which are healers, since they can heal allies). Now, what should I do ? Go in every page listed in the self-heal category, remove self-heal and add self-heal champion, then go in every page listed in the healers category, remove healers and add heal champion ? Is this correct ? --Zelgadis87 09:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, that exactly. Remember that the champions that already have an AD page, should have its advanced categories only on its AD pages.Sam 3010 13:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, Ubertri did it, I just came back home ;P Good job! --Zelgadis87 16:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Should we add "Counter" as a category for champions that have counters like heimerdingers turrets, teemos shrooms, akali's ult..? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor ::No. Sam 3010 21:00, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oi When are you gonna "finish" this? 15:57, April 12, 2011 (UTC) * I need the page so I know which attributes I can add to champions, we don't need this talk page anymore though. 17:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ** No reason to delete it though...shows a nice history of the development of the project. All projects should have one if there's going to be much discussion. Way better than comments IMO. Vyrolan 18:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ***I agree ^^ 18:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ***I wonder if we should create an "Completed Project" category or "Archived Project" as alternative wording. That way we can take a nostalgic walk through projects past. 18:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC)